


Unrequited Flowers

by ColetteIsAPotato



Series: Hetalia Drabbles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetteIsAPotato/pseuds/ColetteIsAPotato
Summary: Flowers to give to someone who you have an unrequited love with.





	Unrequited Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innocent_mxnds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_mxnds/gifts).



> I enjoyed writing this...lol. I hope you enjoy reading it as well.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Ich verspreche es dir. — I promise you. (German)
> 
> mon ami. — my friend. (French)
> 
> oui — yes (French)
> 
> Au revoir. — goodbye. (French)
> 
> venner — you guys (Danish)
> 
> Wir sehen uns später. — See you guys later. (German)
> 
> Du bist drauf reingefallen. — You fell for it. (German)
> 
> Ja. — Yeah. (Danish/German)
> 
> Milyen kedves! — How lovely! (Hungarian)
> 
> Milyen romantikus! — How romantic! (Hungarian)
> 
> Denken Sie nicht zu viel darüber nach. — Don't think too kuch of it. (German)
> 
> fætter — cousin (Danish)
> 
> Ja. — Yeah. (German/Danish)
> 
> Les merveilles du jeune amour! — The wonders of young love! (French)
> 
> Rien, — Nothing, (French)
> 
> Vous trouverez quand il vous donne la dernière lot ce venir saison d'hiver. — You'll find out when he gives you the last batch this coming winter. (French)
> 
> blume — flower (German)
> 
> Du hast wirklich einen Bewunderer — You seriously have an admirer (German)

"Huh?"

"What's the problem, Al?" The American boy shrugs before pulling out a flower from his locker and showing it to his friend.

Gilbert raises a brow at him, confused with what the boy was trying to convey. Mathias goes to pluck it from his friend's hand.

"Why's that in your locker?"

Alfred squints his eyes before he proceeds to remove his glasses, he then carefully massages the bridge of his nose, "I think someone's trying to pull a prank on me."

The German boy laughs loudly at his frustration, "Kesesese, don't worry we'll beat up that jerk. The awesome me will make sure of it. _Ich verspreche es dir._ "

"I'm not sure we should do that, are we even sure it's a prank? This flower's kinda pretty don't you think?" The Danish boy inquires as he observes the flower's yellow petals.

Just as the trio speculated on what to do someone joined in their conversation.

"Ohonhonhon, is that a Yellow Tulip?"

Mathias jumps at the sudden hand on his shoulder, "What the hell Francis?!"

"Ohonhon, I see that you have an admirer, _mon ami_."

The Danish boy's face flushes at the comment, he immediately forces the flower towards Alfred nearly ruining the flower and the boy's glasses.

"It's not mine! It's Alfred's!"

The French man merely laughs at his reaction. Gilbert scoffs, "An admirer? How do you know that it's an admirer?"

Francis simply smiles and gently takes the flower from Alfred, "Tulip's generally mean 'Perfect Lover'. But your admirer decided to give one that matches the colour of the sun, _oui_. This gives a different message."

"Like what?"

Before the boy could answer the bell rang loudly cutting their conversation short.

"Well, maybe we can find out who your secret admirer is after school. _Au revoir_." The boy hands the flower back before walking away.

"Should I throw this away?" Alfred asks.

"Yeah, to the bin! To the bin!" Just as the American was about to toss it in Mathias grabs his hand.

"Hey _venner_ , don't be so cold to whoever sent that to you." Mathias argues.

"It could still be a prank. You know how dramatic Francis can be." The German boy retorts as he walks off, "I'm heading to class. _Wir sehen uns später._ "

Alfred shrugs and returns the tulip inside his locker. He could deal with it later.

The next day however.

"There's nothing here?"

"What do you mean?" Gilbert asks.

"I thought there'd be another flower again but there wasn't another one." Alfred explains.

Mathias walks up to the locker and inspects it, "Maybe it was a prank."

"Kesesese, I told you. _Du bist drauf reingefallen._ "

The next week.

"There's another one." Alfred monotonously announces to his friends.

"Is it the same flower?" Gilbert asks as he glanced at the small bunch his friend was holding out.

"I don't think so, it's not a two-something-whatever that Francis talked about last week." Mathias answers.

"But it's yellow," Gilbert complains

" _Ja_ , I think it's a–"

"Wow, looks like you have an admirer Al." Mei's voice pipes in. The German boy frowns and rolls his eyes at the Taiwanese girl.

"I don't think–"

"Shut it Gil, it's clearly a love gift. It's a confession!" Elizabeta exclaims. " _Milyen kedves!_ "

Alfred raises a brow, "Does it mean 'Perfect Lover' again?"

The Hungarian girl laughs at his answer before patting his shoulder, "No. It's a Daffodil and it means 'Unrequited Love' and 'You're the Only One', How romantic! _Milyen romantikus!_ "

Mei swoons and dreamily adds in, "It indicates 'Joy and Happiness' since it's in a bunch as well!"

Gilbert snorts, "You guys are overexaggerating it. _Denken Sie nicht zu viel darüber nach._ "

"Yeah, I agree with Gil here." Alfred replies as he places the small bunch of flowers back in his locker.

With that, the two boys start to walk away. Mathias sighs and follows along, though as he walks behind the two he remembers, "Hey, I think they also mean 'The Sun Is Always Shining When I'm With You'."

Alfred pauses, "How would you know that?"

"My _fætter_ likes flowers, remember Tino?"

"Oh, _ja_."

The next day.

"Huh?"

"Is there another one?" Mathias asks.

"Surprisingly no. I thought there'd be another one."

"Maybe you only get them sometimes." Gilbert concludes as he unlocks his locker.

"Maybe."

The next week.

"Another one?" Gilbert asks with exasperation.

"It's purple now too." Mathias states in agreement with the German boy.

"Ohonhonhon, it's a Crocus flower."

Alfred sighs, "What type of sappy message does this convey?"

"They symbolise 'Youthfulness and Cheerfulness', _mon ami_."

"Oh."

"Looks like your secret admirer's describing you. _Les merveilles du jeune amour!_ "

"What does that mean?"

" _Rien_ ," Francis answered in French. " _Vous trouverez quand il vous donne la dernière lot ce venir saison d'hiver_."

"What?"

The French boy shakes his head and smiles at the trio before walking off. Just as the American was about to run off after him the bell rang indicating the start of their classes.

The end of class.

"Woah, another one."

"What is it this time Al?"

"Some red flowers." Alfred answers.

"Flowers?"

"There's two of them."

"I think that's a carnation."

"Does it have a meaning or something?" Gilbert asks as he takes the two flowers from the American, he glances around a spots someone, "Hey Kiku, do you have a minute?"

The Asian boy nods and walks over to them, "Is something wrong Gilbert-San?"

"Do you know what this _blume_ means in..ugh-flower language?"

"Oh, red carnations." The raven-haired boy pauses with an expressionless look before it changes into an uncharacteristic cheery smile, "The light red one indicates 'Admiration" while the dark red one indicates 'Deep Love and Affection', It means that the person who gave this to you wants you to know that their heart aches for you."

Gilbert's face heats up at the boy's answer, he gives his thanks and walks back to his friends, " _Du hast wirklich einen Bewunderer_."

"Yeah, this is getting weird" Alfred admits as he takes the flowers from the German boy.

From the flowing months, the American boy got a flower every week, each symbolising something different.

Alfred wasn't someone who hated flowers but he was getting a bit sick of it.

"I don't understand why they keep showing up," Alfred complains as he stuffs his face with a hamburger.

The boy seated across him nods his head absently as he turns a page from his book.

The American pauses and glances at his friend. "Are you even listening?"

"Yes, Alfred I am," Arthur answers crisply, turning another page of his book.

"Don't you think it's weird getting those flowers?"

"I think they're quite... Romantic. I guess." The Briton answers quietly as he hides his face behind his book.

"What the hell? it's creepy as fuck to me!"

Silence ensues and Alfred waits for the other boy's reaction. After a while Arthur pipes up in a quiet voice:

"D-do you hate it that much?"

"Yes, it's getting on my nerves. I'm sure you'd think it's stupid for someone to–" Alfred pauses as he watches the book from Arthur's hand fall down with a thud. "Artie?"

The shorter boy hurriedly stands up from his seat whilst picking up his book, "I have to go, I forgot I was supposed to be doing... something!"

Unconvinced the American pulls the British boy back to his seat, "Stop lying. You told me we could hang out today."

"No, I just remembered that–"

"Cut the crap, was it something I said?"

"No."

Somehow the shorter boy manages to pull away and run out of the fast food restaurant. Alfred follows in tow.

"Arthur, what the hell? Wait a moment!"

Thankfully Alfred was an athlete, which means even if the English boy had an advantageous start, the American had managed to outrun him and corner him in the playground.

"Arthur. What the fuck?" Alfred exclaims as the boy repeatedly hit him with his book.

"Let go of me."

"I don't know why you're upset?" The shorter boy doesn't answer and walks away.

Alfred cages the boy in his arms to keep him from walking off, "Arthur, why are you acting like this?"

"I hate you, you're absolutely loathsome!"

Compared to Alfred, Arthur wasn't athletic. He couldn't even pry the boy's hands off him. So to makes thing easier he calms down.

Just then the taller boy forces him around to face him, "Why're you crying?"

Arthur shakes his head, he doesn't answer and shuts his eyes close.

"Please stop being so stubborn."

"Yellow Tulips, Daffodils, Red Carnations, Pink Camellias, Jonquils, Primroses, Magenta Zinnias, Acacia Blossoms."

"What are those? Flowers? What about them?"

"You moron." Arthur sobs.

Alfred pauses as he holds the shorter boy, "Wait. Don't tell me you're the one sending me flowers?"

"Well, who the bloody hell would even want to send you some?" Arthur questions angrily.

With that reaction, the boy erupted into a fit of laughter.

"What's wrong with you have you gone mad?"

"No, I just." Alfred pauses before laughing again, "Oh God. Now, this makes everything adorable when I think about it."

Arthur's face flushes, "Stop laughing."

"Did you ask Francis and the others to walk by my locker to tell me what the flowers meant?"

The shorter boy vigorous shakes his head in denial, "Why would I even ask the damn frog for help?"

Alfred laughs and places a kiss on the Briton's forehead, "Maybe it is romantic."

"Really?"

"When it's you, I guess."

"You still bloody think it's creepy, don't you?"

The other boy doesn't answer.

"Oh for fuck sake you do!"

"No, no I just find it odd that you managed to place them inside my locker."

Arthur frowns, "I know your passcode, idiot."

"Oh, yeah I forgot that."

"It's no wonder you only found out after a year, that I was the one giving you flowers." Alfred laughs and embraces the boy tightly.

"Hey, Artie. I never found out what the first flower meant."

"There's sunshine in your smile."

"You must really like me a lot."

"No, I don't." The taller boy laughs at the Briton's reaction before placing a chaste kiss firmly on the other's lips.

"Well, I think I should get you Buttercups because I'm quite dazzled by your charms."


End file.
